Red Throne Epilogue
by NintendoFan94
Summary: When Finn comes home heartbroken after the events of "The Red Throne", he confides in his best friend and brother, Jake, who has some brotherly wisdom to share.


**Hey, Fanfiction! This is just a bittersweet little oneshot fic that came to mind after watching "The Red Throne". I actually really liked the episode, despite the fact that I ship Flinn. I always end up liking every episode, actually! Anyway, I wrote this because I hate how some fans define Finn entirely by the relationship mistakes he makes, and forget that he really is a good person and a good character. They tend to ignore the mountains of good he does and focus on the mistakes. Anyway, I've rambled on long enough, so here is my very first fic!**

The people of the Fire Kingdom rejoiced. Rejoiced at having the new, kindhearted Flame King back on the throne. Rejoiced at being free of the wizard's spell. Rejoiced at having a brand new champion to defend their kingdom, the once-dimwitted candy person named Cinnamon Bun, the one who inspired their king to overthrow her father. The once-chaotic kingdom could feel safe and secure once more.

"Alright, everyone, I've only got a little time left to take care of your problems and do kingly biz before bed, so everyone get in line." Dealing with the various problems of her people was often tedious, but at the same time brought her joy she had never experienced in the first thirteen years of her life, which she spent trapped in that accursed lamp, the very one her murderous father was once again trapped in. Now, at only fifteen, she was not only ruling an entire kingdom by itself, but had almost completely turned it around in a matter of a few months. "Firstly though...CB! Finn! Front and center please.

The young king didn't notice at first that only her pastry friend approached, having just arrived back from returning Jake II to the cave that functioned as a makeshift doghouse. "Yes, milady?"

"Well firstly, CB, I'm flattered, but...wait, where's Finn?"

"Oh, yeah...He left a while ago. He says he hopes you feel better, and wished you good luck with the kingdom, but he seemed real sad."

"Oh...well, send a messenger tomorrow morning to check on him at the treehouse, okay? And for now, make sure the Flame Lord gets put in the dungeon."

"Sure thing, your majesty!" the pastry said, giving a respectful salute and a smile, the latter of which Flame Princess returned.

Meanwhile, back at the treehouse, Finn the heartbroken human boy returned home, his head hung low, feeling not just sadness, but absolute defeat. He slowly opened the door to find his brother and best friend Jake the Dog wrapping every edible object in the house, as well as some of the inedible ones, into a giant Everything Burrito.

"Hey lil' bro, where ya been?"

"I...don't wanna talk about it, okay, Jake? Besides, I thought you were at Lady's."

"I was, but we finished early."

"Finished what?"

"Having sex...tions of Lady's house redecorated! Yeah, that's what I meant to say! Sections! Not something else! So whaddya so bummed about, buddy?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" the human boy repeated, before realizing he had just yelled at his brother. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, Finn, but you know talking about it will make you feel better."

There was a long pause before the two brothers simultaneously plopped down on the couch.

"Jake...I think I sponked up again."

Without saying a word, the dog stretched his arm over and literally wrapped it around his human brother. Finn told him everything, the whole story, from start to finish.

"Oh, buddy...It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Jake! It always is! I-I-I, I always end up making more problems! I'm suppose to be the hero! I'm supposed to solve problems, not cause them! I'm supposed to help people, not hurt their feelings while someone else saves the day! I don't wanna make anyone sad, but I do anyway! What's wrong with me, Jake?! I just...I just..."

"Don't cry, Finn." said the dog in a comforting voice.

"I'm not crying, Jake! I'm done crying about these things! I just...I just wish things were like they were before!"

"Before what?"

"Before all this, Jake! Before puberty! Before I found out how cool girls like Flame Princess are and how much it sucks not having them around! Back when we could all hang out and be buddies without having to worry about any of this! Back when things were...simple. Not like now. Now, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum both probably think I'm a total creep, and who knows how long it'll be before everyone else thinks the same thing?! I don't care about getting back together with FP...no, that's a lie. I care a lot about that. But more than anything, I just wanna hang out and be friends with everybody. I can't do that when everyone hates me, Jake..."

"Okay, first of all, Finn, nobody hates you, and if they do, they're total donks. Don't listen to them, 'cause they don't know nuthin' about you. Now, Dad, he knew what he was talking about. You're a great kid, and you're gonna do great things in this world! And everyone makes mistakes, Finn. That doesn't mean you've learned nothing. You learn stuff every day. And you know what? Life was never simple, and it never will be. That's what makes it interesting. When you're a kid, everything seems simple, 'cause grown-ups solve most of the real problems. When you're a kid, you don't have to deal with that, but you also don't get to do any fun adult stuff, like playin' Card Wars, goin' to dance clubs, and doing really important stuff with your life. Believe it or not, but when I was around your age, I had to deal with some really mature, adult stuff, and I felt the same way. I felt, like, totally defeated inside. But things got better. Way better."

"But what happened to you when...oh, right. When Mom and Dad...you know...died. You held everything together through that whole thing, you know? I was crying like a dumb little baby for weeks."

"Well, you know what, buddy? So was I. I just held it in when you were around, 'cause I thought if you knew I was just as broken up about it as you, you might just...give up and get stuck on that one moment in your life forever. I didn't want you to do that then, and I don't want you to do that now. You really are a great kid, Finn. Never forget that."

"Thanks, Jake. For all of that. You're right. I just...I just...*sniff*"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna cry?"

"This is different. I'm just letting it out, so I can move on. Say, Jake, I know I might not ever get back together with FP, especially if she and Cinnamon Bun might be a thing, but do you think we can end up being friends again?"

"Sure, Finn, just be yourself. That's all you need to do to be someone's friend, 'cause when you're not donked up on relationship issues, you're pretty much the perfect friend. Now come on, the nights still young. Let's break out the airhorn, wake up BMO, and play video games all night!"

Drying up the last of his tears, the human boy replied, "That. Sounds. AWESOME!"

And so they did. All the mistakes, sadness, and heartbreak of the day were almost entirely forgotten. Jake woke up around three A.M., his ever-hungry stomach reminding him of the Everything Burrito waiting for him in the kitchen. Before he got to work on his work of culinary art that would put even his legendary lobster-soul sandwich to shame, he saw his little brother, still asleep on the couch, BMO's controller in hand and some nacho cheese still around his mouth, but with a poignant look of deep thought on his sleeping face. Jake grabbed a blanket and threw it over his brother, just like when he was sick. Heartsick is a kind of sickness, after all, so it only makes sense that both can be cured by the people you care about.

"Goodnight, Finn. Don't grow up too fast or too slow. I know you'll find what you're looking for, buddy."

And with that, the stressed, almost miserable look on the sleeping boy's face turned into a peaceful smile as the moon and stars shone over the land of Ooo, a magical fantasy land unlike no other. One where the problems and sadness of the Old World still existed, but just as in the Old World would eventually turn out for the better, because everyone has someone who cares about them.


End file.
